


Pokemon In Real Life

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter





	1. All of my Nuzlocke Pokemon enter the Real World and I capture them in Luxury Balls.

It's 7:30 am on Sunday May the 8th 2022.   
I woke up and I got dressed.   
I saw something moving around inside of my pink hamper full of clean clothes and I raced over to it.   
I moved all of the clean clothes around in my pink hamper and I saw the Wild two nonshiny Cosmog Pokemon hiding in my black Covington sweatshirt.   
The two Cosmogs looked at me and they gasped.   
Male Cosmog:"I'm really sorry that I scared you miss!"   
He said.   
Female Cosmog:"My big brother and I were trying to find a comfortable nest."   
She said.   
Me:"I can't believe that Pokemon are in the Real World!"   
I said.   
Male Cosmog:"We got separated from our parents and we ended up in this strange World!"   
He said.   
Female Cosmog:"A Nihilego attacked our parents and then we teleported away."   
She said.   
Me:"Spencer and Luna I'll stop that Nihilego for you."   
I said.   
I found one purple backpack and I looked through it.   
It's 7:45 am.   
Three hours later.   
It's 10:45 am.   
I captured all of the Wild Pokemon from my Nuzlocke stories with empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized them with all of my stickers.  
Blue star stickers for males and purple star stickers for females.   
Blue flower stickers for Alolan males and purple flower stickers for Alolan females.   
I evolved all of the Pokemon and I kept some of them as babies.   
I carefully grabbed six Luxury Balls from my purple backpack's last pouch and I put them on my brand new black velcro belt that was in the backpack's front pouch.   
Here are all 6 of my main Nuzlocke Pokemon Team members.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Parker the nonshiny female Mega Delta Venusaur and Dakota the Shiny female Delta Liepard.  
Leonardo the nonshiny male Mega Delta Blastoise,Parisa the Shiny female Delta Plusle and the Shiny female Mega Delta Charizard Christina.   
Me:"I can't wait to become a Pokemon Master!"   
I said.   
Me:"I can't wait to get revenge on my dad for grounding me all the time for stupid reasons."   
I said.   
I heard the doorbell ring on my front porch and I didn't answer the Ring doorbell app on my iPhone6.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Team Rocket appears in the Real World to capture ten humans and they fail miserably.

Me:"Hmm." "I wonder who could be at my front door."   
I said.   
I turned my iPhone6 on and I answered my Ring doorbell.   
I saw one female Team Rocket member wearing a clown disguise and I laughed at her.   
Me:"You're not fooling me with that disguise Hun!"   
I said.   
Me:"I know that you came here to capture me and my eight best friends forever." "Oh and my family too."   
I said.   
Hun:"Darn it!" "You got me!" "I'm getting out of here right now!" "Those two dogs won't shut up!"   
She said.   
Me:"I'm not joining your organization and that's final." "I'm not going to take over the Pokemon World and I'm not going to take over this Real World."  
I said.  
Me:"Don't make me send Bella and Dahlia out to chase you."   
I said.   
Hun:"What kind of dogs do you have?"   
She asked.   
Me:"German Rottweiler and Yorkshire Terrier."   
I said.   
Hun turned around and she walked off of the porch.   
Hun walked down the sidewalk and she raced off into the woods.   
Me:"I'm reporting this to the police right now." "I don't want to get captured by the Team Rocket members."   
I said.   
Meanwhile over at Kendell and Lannah Cox's house in South Carolina.   
My cousin Kendell Cox and his little sister Lannah Cox captured their newly hatched Pokemon in Luxury Balls.   
Kendell nicknamed his nonshiny female Eevee Shannon and Lannah nicknamed her Shiny female Alolan Vulpix Nina.   
Nina and Shannon are on their Trainer's right shoulder.   
Lannah:"Nina let's go capture some new friends in the World of Pokemon."   
She said.   
Kendell:"If my Eevee Shannon doesn't evolve into Espeon and she evolves into Sylveon I'll be really happy." "Sylveon is very cute and so is Espeon."   
He said.   
Danny:"Kendell and Lannah you need to be really careful over in the World of Pokemon."   
He said.   
Renee:"Your dad is right kids." "Pokemon Poachers live over in that Pokemon World." "They're really dangerous."   
She said.   
Kendell,Shannon,Lannah and Nina left their house for the journey.   
Kendell:"I need to get another Pokemon for the Team."   
He said.   
Lannah found a Wild Level one Shiny female Cyndaquil Pokemon and she also found a Wild Level twenty four Shiny female Munna Pokemon.   
Lannah captured them in Luxury Balls and she accessorized them.   
Lannah:"Kasai and Yume welcome to the Team."   
She said.   
Kendell:"Darn it little sister!" "You found two Wild Shiny Pokemon." "I don't have any at all!"   
He said.   
A bright flash surrounded the two teenagers and they disappeared.   
The two teenagers reappeared right in front of my house and they looked around.   
Kendell and Lannah saw the police officers.   
Kendell and Lannah saw one male Team Rocket member hiding behind a tree in my backyard near the shed.   
Lannah:"Nina use your Moonblast Move on the Team Rocket member that's hiding behind Megan's shed!"   
She shouted.   
Nina popped out of Lannah's first Luxury Ball and she used her Moonblast Move on the Team Rocket member.   
James got hit in his face and he fell down onto the grass.   
I saw James the member of Team Rocket in my backyard and I very carefully grabbed my Lucario's Luxury Ball off of the black velcro belt.   
Me:"Laura use your Psychic Move on James of Team Rocket."   
I shouted.   
Laura grabbed James with her Psychic Move and she put him down right in front of me.   
Jessie,James,Meowth,Butch,Cassidy,Attila,Hun and Pierce of Team Rocket got arrested by the police for trying to kidnap innocent people from this Real World.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Kendell captures his first Pokemon and his Starter Pokemon evolves

A Wild Level five Shiny female Pikachu from the Viridian Forest jumped out of my bushes and she used her Iron Tail Move on Shannon.   
Shannon got blown backwards and she used her Bite Move on the Pikachu's tail.   
Shannon hit Pikachu with the Shadow Ball Move and she sent her flying backwards.   
Me:"Kendell throw a Luxury Ball at Pikachu to capture her!" "She's weakened from Shannon's two Moves." "That's one way to befriend a Pokemon."   
I shouted.   
Kendell found an empty Luxury Ball on the ground and he picked it up.   
Kendell aimed his empty Luxury Ball at the Pikachu's head and he tossed it.   
The empty Luxury Ball opened up and it sucked Pikachu inside.   
The Luxury Ball closed up and it shook three times.   
The Luxury Ball stopped shaking and it clicked to confirm a capture with sparkles surrounding it.   
Kendell:"All right!" "I just caught a Shiny female Pikachu!"   
He shouted.   
Me:"She looks like a Rachel to me."   
I said.   
Kendell:"I love that nickname!" "It's perfect for her."   
He said.   
Shannon healed herself with the Refresh Move and she glowed brightly.  
Me:"Kendell your Eevee Shannon is evolving!"   
I said.   
Shannon evolved into a Sylveon and she became a whole lot stronger for her Pokemon Trainer Kendell.   
Kendell:"Yay!" "She's a Sylveon!" "That's what I wanted!"   
He said.   
Rachel popped out of the Luxury Ball and she looked up at her new Pokemon Trainer Kendell Cox.   
Me:"It seems that Rachel doesn't want to be stuck inside of her Luxury Ball." "She wants to travel around on one of your shoulders."   
I said.   
Kendell:"Rachel you can sit down on my right shoulder." "Shannon will walk beside me."   
He said.


End file.
